


A hard days work

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Femdom, Pegging, Stretching, Submissive, ass, dildo, shower, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	A hard days work

Dirty hands, grazed knuckles, I stagger to the shower and turn it on full. The hot water hits my tired skin. The bathroom door opens a short while later and you walk in. My gorgeous girlfriend. You undo your loosely tied robe and climb into the shower with me. You kiss the back of my neck. I turn to face you and accept your embrace. You step out of the shower for a moment and I turn to the wall and continue to wash away the day. I feel you return to the shower and close the door. I scrub my torso with soap. As I do you knock the soap out of my hand. I reach down to retrieve it from the floor. You strike out and grab my ass firm a gasp escapes my lips. I'm forced up against the mirrored shower wall as you spread my ass cheeks wide. As you begin to toy at my hole, I realise what you stepped out to get. You pull back and pull my waist with you bending my back. You thrust your hips forward and force the big black strap-on all the way into my tight ass. I scream out in ecstasy and you continue to to fuck my ass using only soap suds for lube. holding the strap on at the deepest point, you reach round and stroke my rock hard dick. You continue to fuck my ass at the same rate at to tug at my dick. I get instantly close and beg you "make me cum mummy!" You do you pound my ass and force the cum out of me I spray all up the wall and collapse to the floor. I hear you softly whisper to me "what a good boy. Now get that cleaned up."


End file.
